This invention relates to a cosmetic compact case capable of airtightly sealing a cosmetic container section.
Conventional compact cases of the type described are disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Nos. 171617/1983 and 181305/1983. Each of these compact cases comprises a case body, a cover having one end pivotably attached to one end of the case body, and engaging members attached to the other ends of the case body and the cover. A cosmetic container section defined by an inner tray can be kept airtight by sealing an open edge of the inner tray with a packing material. The above-mentioned compact cases of an airtight sealing type can prevent a cosmetic product in the inner tray from evaporating and leaking out to be reduced in amount when the cosmetic product contains an evaporable substance.
The above-mentioned conventional compact cases have no serious problem inasmuch as they are used in an environment without any substantial temperature variation. If they are placed in an environment subjected to a wide temperature variation, however, sealing becomes insufficient due to a pressure variation within the cosmetic container section following the temperature variation. This may result in generation of an air flow into and out of the inner tray.
Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 119315/1991 discloses another compact case of an airtight sealing type having a different structure. The compact case comprises a case body, a cover pivotably attached to the case body, and a ring rotatably attached to the cover. When the ring is rotated, a multiple thread mechanism formed between the ring and an inner tray brings the cover into press contact with the case body. A cylindrical packing member made of an elastic material such as rubber is attached to the cover with a tongue at its top end obliquely downwardly directed. When the ring is tightened, the tongue of the packing member is pressed against an upper surface of a peripheral edge of the inner tray and is bent in press contact therewith.
In this compact case, the tongue is deeply bent in press contact with the inner tray. Being bent so deeply, it takes a long time to restore the tongue of the packing member to its original shape before it is bent, when the cover is opened after a long time closure. In the event that the cover is closed immediately after it is opened in such a manner, the tongue and the inner tray often fail to be brought into tight contact with each other. As a consequence, the cosmetic container section can not be sealed successfully.